marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon X (Joint Venture)
Weapon X is an international organization dedicated to "solving the mutant problem" by turning mutants into living weapons. They are an international organization, but their operations are primarily based beneath Alkali Lake, in Canada. This is the Joint Venture Universe version of the organization. Weapon X roster Disambiguation: (For clarification, while Weapon X the program (the 24th letter in the alphabet) and the tenth subject of the program, Weapon X (roman numeral ten/10) are both referred to as the lettered "Weapon X", reference material involving the tenth subject will refer to him either as "Weapon X (subject)", James Logan, or by his current, self-chosen codename of "Wolverine" until said subject is apprehended, in which case a new codename (working title: "Weapon Alpha") will be assigned.) Executive Board: * Dr. Nathaniel Essex (Director): Mr. Sinister is the founder of the program and remains its director, under varing guises and forms. His current "Director" identity is that of Claudine Renko, Black Bishop of the New York Hellfire Club. * Amanda Mueller (Senior Consultant): Often referred to as "Black Womb" or "Broodmother" (no relation to the extraterrestial parasitic warrior race also referred to as "the Brood") for her willingness to donate fetii gestated within her own body to Weapon X research and testing. Believed to be a mutant possessed of extreme longevity and the ability to control her entire reprouctive system, as well as ensure that the genes passed within them remain dominant over any sperm used to fertilize them.In addition to the fetii donated to Weapon X, she has carried an unknown number of pregnancies to term, and is thus the illegitimate mother of an unknown number of mutant children. Her only confirmed child to have survived into adulthood was one Eric Raven, a shapeshifter who vanished in New England during the mid-19th century. His current whereabouts are unknown, but his distinguishing characteristics -- red hair, blue skin, and yellow eyes -- have been seen on one Raven Darkholme, the mutant operative known as Mystique and head of the clandestine organization "Clan Darkholme." The connections of appearance and name are insufficient evidence to draw a definitive conclusion, but the working theories are that Eric Raven is either father to Mystique, or Mystique herself in a new identity. Ms. Darkholme is notoriously difficult to apprehend for further study or questioning. * Professor Kenji Oyama - Director of Research (deceased) * Professsor Truett Hudson - Head of Applied Sciences * James Braddock, Sr. - Director of Resources (UK Division, deceased) External Consultants: * Irene Adler - Logistics & Strategy * "Spiral's Body Shoppe" - Supplemental CRO, Applied Sciences Primary STEM Staff * Doctor Abraham Cornelius, D.O.O. * Jonathan Sublime/"Allgod" * Arkea Sublime/"Mother" * Doctor Kurt Marko (staff in absentia, deceased) * Doctor Carol Hines (deceased) * Doctor Brian Xavier (staff in absentia, deceased) * Doctor Madison Jefferies (rogue) * Doctor Karl Lykos (rogue) * Doctor Deborah Kinney (deceased) * Doctor Dale Rice * Doctor Martin Sutter Enforcement Operatives Weapon X's primary military force began as recruits, either hired mercenaries or willingly enlisted volunteers. However, these posed a significant security risk, as operatives who found the projects within the organization morally objectionable would often turn on the organization and have to be dealt with. Fortunately, Director Essex's private experiments solved this problem, at least within the lower ranks. The bulk of Weapon X's combat division now consist of replicants of various mutants with a specific "Romulus Strain" of animalistic mutations. However, Essex refers to these as "Alpha replicants," which was a series of replicants in which the mutant "X-Factor" or "X-Gene" in their genetic code failed to manifest, and thus they all register as baseline humans. While deemed useless to Essex's personal projects, this series of replicants nonetheless prove more than adequate for Weapon X's needs. Elite Operatives While the Alpha replicants donated to the organization excel as lower-level 'grunts', they are intended to be merely that. Any higher echelons of command or clearance requires critical thinking skills, the ability to make decisions and strategize, and a far higher-functioning intelliect than Weapon X has deemed it safe to program into said replicants. Therefore, command of squadrons of replicants is often given to recruits or mercenaries, albeit ones who have passed Weapon X's vigorous loyalty screening process. (NOTE: Weapons who are successful are not considered part of this roster, though they do fulfill a similar function when not on active missions. See secondary list below) * "Vargas" * Colonel Miguel Reyes * Captain Jason Stryker * Major Jonas Sharp/Shogun * Lieutenant Xander Rice * Vincent Hedrake/Mesmero * "Fenris"/Andrea von Strucker * "Fenris"/Andreas von Strucker * Kayla Silverfox * Aldo Ferro * Harold Stanch/Neuro * S.H.I.V.A./Ultimatons Current Weapon Operatives: * Weapon II: '''Garrison Kane' * ''Weapon III: '''Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red' * ''Weapon IV: '''John Wraith/Kestrel' * ''Weapon VII: '''Wade Wilson/Deadpool' * ''Weapon VIII: '''Christoph Nord/Maverick' * ''Weapon IX: '"Victor Creed"/Sabretooth''' (clone)'' * Weapon XI: '''Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike' * ''Weapon XIII: '''Jean-Philippe Charles/Fantomex' Weapons Notes: aborted = experimental physical procedure was incomplete or ended in failure/death of subject. rogue - mental conditioning failed, subject escaped Weapon X custody during or after experiment. terminated/reported terminated = subject presumed deceased at some point after experiment's success or failure. "Reported terminated" indicates that a body was never found, and should be treated as synonymous with "rogue." Weapons (in order of appearance): * ''Weapon 0: '''Steven Grant Rogers/Captain America'*'' * Weapon I: J'ames Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier''' (reported terminated)'' * Weapon II: '''Garrison Kane' * ''Weapon III: '''Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red' * ''Weapon IV: '''John Wraith/Kestrel' * ''Weapon V: '"Rita Ricochet"/Spiral**''' (aborted/rogue)'' * Weapon VI: '''Karl Lykos/Sauron' (rogue)'' * Weapon VII: '''Wade Wilson/Deadpool'***'' * Weapon VIII: '''Christoph Nord/Maverick' * ''Weapon IX: '"Victor Creed"/Sabretooth''' (Delta clone of the prime Victor Creed)'' * Weapon X: 'James Logan' (rogue) * Weapon XI: '''Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike' * ''Weapon XII: '''Silas Milo/Cyber' (terminated)'' * Weapon XIII: '''Jean-Philippe Charles/Fantomex'****'' * Weapon XIV: '''Marius St. Croix/Emplate' (rogue)'' * Weapons XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX: '''Celeste, Phoebe, Sophie, Esme, & Danae "Frost"/Stepford Cuckoos/Five-in-One' (Weapons XV, XVI, & XIX rogue, Weapons XVII & XVIII reported terminated)'' * Weapon XX: '''Jonothan Starsmore/Chamber' (rogue)'' * Weapon XXI: '''Maximus Jensen/"Mammomax"/Mastodon' (terminated) '' * Weapon XXII: '''Clarise Ferguson/Blink' (aborted/rogue)'' * Weapon XXIII: '"Laura Kinney"/X-23''' (rogue)'' * Weapon XXIV: "'Evan Sabahnur"/Genesis'"***** *Captain Rogers is not officially a creation of the Weapon X program -- indeed, he has gone on record as finding the organization "morally reprehensible". However, it was his creation by Dr. Abraham Erskine that inspired Director Essex to form the Weapon X program, and many of Erskine's physical enhancement methods have been used in the creation of subsequent Weapons, so he is granted honorary Weapon status for the sake of archiving. Should the project ever succeed in acquiring Rogers, Weapon 0 may become more than just an honorary appellation. **Initial stages of Weapon V's mental conditioning was reported a complete success, erasing all elements of her former persona. However, just as Weapon X had finished reducing her to tabula rasa, she was abducted by agents of the "Mojo-verse", a parallel dimension that produces outlandish creatures in a similar fashion to Weapon X. The organization has observed a mysterious, six-armed swordswoman possessed of unknown metaphysical (psionic? arcane?) talents, answering to the name of Spiral -- a woman who, extraneous appendages and odd skin and hair pigmentation, bears remarkable structural resemblance to test subject "Ricochet Rita Wayward". However, Weapon X agents have been unable to even approach her for closer inspection, let alone extract her for study. ***Although Weapon VII's mental conditioning was among the most spectacular failures in the project's history, Wilson has proven to be interminable, and so secured a position as mercenary-for-hire for Weapon X, ensuring that he remains a (somewhat) loyal agent despite said conditioning failure. NOTE: UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES is Weapon VII to be given command of Alpha replicants. We made that mistake once already, and once was enough. ****Weapon XIII is an utter enigma. After the termination of Weapon XII, scientists discovered a man-made parallel dimension within the facility, composed entirely of Prime Sentinel-esque nanotechnology. This dimension, called "the World", contained one singular inhabitant (that Weapon X agents could locate). He referred to himself as "Charlie Cluster 7" and claimed to be the newest creation of the facility. He displays an array of "cutting-room floor" abilities, including powers not strictly achievable by technological means. Despite this unnerving origin, Cluster was given the alias "Jean-Philippe Charles" and the codename "Fantomex" and formally incorporated into the program as Weapon XIII, where he serves as a loyal, if extremely enigmatic, Weapon X operative. *****After observing numerous failures and terminations since his discovery, Weapon XIII/Fantomex volunteered the use of the facilities of "the World" to create Weapon XXIV. Weapon XXIV, AKA "Genesis" is a teenaged genetic clone of mutant supremacist En Sabah Nur, AKA Apocalypse, with all of the latter's powers and abilities. However, because he was grown within "the World," he was 'raised' in a psychic environment by Fantomex, and thus believes himself to be a simple farmer's son from Kansas, training to join the mutant "superhero" team known as the X-Men. With the deep-cover identity of Evan Sabahnur, Weapon XXIV has been placed at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, the X-Men's original base, as a student and X-Man-in-training. When his training is declared complete, Fantomex assures us, his programming will be activated and Weapon X will have a clone of Apocalypse under its total control. White Sky operatives: Weapon projects created by White Sky, the Russian branch of Weapon X. They are not included in the formal numbering due to a near-total redaction of details regarding their creation. As of this entry, the only White Sky operative to be formally included in the Weapon X program is Omega Red. * Weapon III: '''Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red' * 'Darkstar' * 'Vanguard' * 'Omega Black' * 'Omega White' Miscellaneous renegades: * '"Albert"' - Albert is a composite organism, roughly 50% cloned genetic material from Weapon X (subject), and 50% robotics, reportedly acquired from various sources, including Stark Enterprises, Worthington Industries, Shaw-Frost Electronics, S.H.I.E.L.D, A.I.M, Graymalkin Industries, and the independent builder known only as "Forge". He was created using Weapon X procedures and materials, technically the eleventh such "Weapon" to be made, as well as the most successful in terms of an effectiveness-to-loyalty ratio. However, as "project Albert" was commissioned by Weapon VII (the term 'extorted' may be more appropriate in this instance, as the entire STEM team was threatened with having the digital music playlist known as "Deadpool's 4w3s0m3 M1XxX!!!" forcibly implanted into their brain if they did not comply), Weapon X has decided to strike Albert from the official numbering, instead referring him mainly to the role of companion/guardian to Weapon VII. However, with his brain patterns modeled after the uniquely-difficult-to-control Wolverine, Albert unsurprisingly rebelled when he learned of the extraction and planned conditioning of Weapon XXII. He abducted Blink from the conditioning wing of the Weapon X facility, and the two escaped together. Understandably, Weapon VII was somewhat distraught at the loss of "his buddy." * 'James "Jamie" Braddock, Jr.' - The Weapon X program's only attempted foray into arcane or other-dimensional procedures. Jamie Braddock was the heir apparent to his father James, in all respects: heir to his estate, his fortune, his title of Black Bishop within Hellfire Club's London branch. He was also heir to his position of Director of Resources at the Weapon X facility, an occupation which his own career as a professional race car driver was almost guaranteed not to interfere with. However, when he was arrested and tried by the United Nations for human trafficking (and poaching), the elder Braddock made a difficult decision. Weapon X operatives extracted Jamie from the execution chamber and transferred him to Alkali Lake, where under the orders of then-Director Arnold Brocklin. When Jamie learned of the Weapon X Project, he immediately volunteered himself as a test subject, although as this took place between Weapon V's abduction by Mojoworld and the conceptualization of Weapon VI, there was no specific procedure in mind. Braddock Sr. enlisted the help of the Red Queen of Hellfire London, Margali Szardos, a sorceress of no mean skill. * 'Shiro Yashida - '''Sunfire is a mutant, whose X-Gene can be directly traced within his family to his grandparents, who survived the nuclear explosion at Nagasaki at the end of World War II. Nearly everyone in the current generation of the Yashida family is a mutant, with the possible excfeption of Mariko, the eldest granddaughter of the Nagasaki Yashidas and current "clan head". Shiro both exhibited the most raw power and was the easiest to apprehend, having stormed out during a family feud over Mariko's choice of husband -- ironically, the man who would later become Weapon X. Regrettably, before any serious studies or procedures could be undergone, Shiro was rescued by the future Weapon X and a small band of mutant "superheroes" known as the X-Men, which Shiro now counts himself a member of. Although Sunfire himself does not even merit numbering, as he was rescued before any alterations could be made to either mind or body, his rescue was the incident that brought James Logan to our attention and led to his transformation into Weapon X. Category:Organizations Category:Bad Organizations Category:X-Men: Joint Venture Category:Weapon X Category:Government Organizations Category:Canadian Category:Joint Venture organizations Category:Joint Venture Category:Weapon X (Joint Venture) Category:Joint Venture villains Category:Joint Venture Universe